


KohaLuna Week 2021

by Shiori_Ozaki



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen and Luna are close, Gen is Luna's best friend, Girl and girl, I run out of imagination, Kirisame Amaryllis and Luna are the trio of friend, Kirisame and Homura love each other platonically, KohaLuna, KohaLunaWeek, M/M, Magic, More tenderness than suffering, NO SÉ TAGEAR AYUDA, Platonic Love, Senku takes a backseat all the time, Suffering, Suika is Kohaku's younger sister, Tenderness, Wedding, forest, lesbian love, motorcycle, sanrio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Ozaki/pseuds/Shiori_Ozaki
Summary: Short stories dedicated to this beautiful couple, for a whole week! :D
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen & Luna (Dr. STONE), Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Luna, Hyouga (Dr. STONE) & Momiji Homura, Kirisame & Amaryllis & Luna (Dr. STONE), Kirisame (Dr. STONE)/Momiji Homura, Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE), Saionji Ukyou & Elena (OC), Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: English is NOT my first language.

† ★ †  
Grades:

★ Participating story in #KohaLunaWeek2021

★ Start date:  
February 08, 2021

★ End date:  
February 14, 2021

† ★ †  
Topics:

Day 1 (2/8): First Date/Strawberry/Flowers. 

Day 2 (2/9): Gothic/Sanrio/E-girl. 

Day 3 (2/10): Medieval AU/50s AU/College AU. 

Day 4 (2/11): Tanabata/Festival/Wedding. 

Day 5 (2/12): Forest/Witches AU/Sun & Moon. 

Day 6 (2/13): Ice Skating/Ice Cream/Married Life AU

Day 7 (2/14): Valentine's Day/Motorcycles/Free. 

† ♪ †

♪ OoC presence, I will do my best not to change personalities.

♪ According to the manga Luna is taller than Kohaku by five centimeters, so that I do not get confused (?).

♪ Sometimes I change Luna's hair color from pink to blonde as said in the manga, so that you are warned (?).

♪ According to the canon Luna is older than the boys to be a university while Senku and others were still in high school, I clarify it in case I make her older than the others at some point.

♪ Someday I'll get a cover for this: 'v.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna can only see her blonde hair blend into the flowers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do it, but I was late thinking about another Week, total, here it is (?)
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The flowers, thanks to their beauty, colors and shapes, provoked various feelings and emotions, these ranged from joy and love, went through gratitude or displeasure, to mourning and sadness. And if you knew the meaning or properties of these, you could find the truth between the words or even send someone to the other path.

Luna adored flowers with all her soul.

Since she was little, her mother had dedicated herself to teaching her about every flower that came into her hands, planting and caring for them, raising and reproducing them. She and her predecessor managed to have an enviable garden in the eyes of many.

"It's like having children," her mother said, "except that they don't scream or cry about anything."  
She knew she was joking, but sometimes she couldn't help but take it seriously, she never knew when her mother spoke seriously or jokingly, besides, almost everything she told sounded like a movie.

One of her mother's anecdotes related to flowers was that, once when she was a child, she ate a belladonna fruit and that the delusions, hallucinations, other symptoms and the stomach lavage that they did to her was not pretty, she was also very sedated; she said that she did not regret it at all, because the berries tasted sweet and she did not go to class for a few days.

Luna's calm died that afternoon, she took it upon herself to learn everything related to the bush so that the same would not happen to her or to anyone else. The older one enjoyed her panic.  
Total, thanks to the stories of her mother Luna, she knew a lot about flowers, she was the plant nerd in her living room.

However, thanks to their father's businesses they had to move to Japan and leave the house where Luna had grown up, a difficult change of environment where they would meet new people and places, where customs are different and relationships are not the same.  
Luna was separated from her flowers, her comfort was gone and it was inevitable for her to cry and throw tantrums about it.

Change is never easy.

She even she was a year late for learning Japanese, today she still has trouble reading kanji.

However, she met wonderful people who offered her unconditional friendship, helping and supporting her in whatever way they could (also scolding her if she did something silly, like the time she tried to imitate one of Senku's many experiments and exploded the living room).

While she adapted to her there were falls of spirit and everything, however there were always people capable of doing anything to raise her morale and make her feel better. Kohaku was one of them.

The blonde always asked her out when she looked bad, took her to the cafe where she worked —Luna had never tasted such delicious coffee, much less eaten that strawberry cake made by the gods themselves—, then they went somewhere randomly. have fun (sometimes to study, because no matter how bad she was, she could not neglect the average that she managed to maintain with cost), and then he left her in the building where she lived, leaving her with a pleasant warmth in her chest and annoying existential doubts that they would keep you awake until 3:00 AM.

Time passed, his relationships grew stronger, and he overcame the change. And with his existential doubts resolved, he became mentalized with his typical "I am a capable girl", he confessed to the blonde feeling that he could faint right there and fell to his knees for relief when he was reciprocated and being helped by her and Gen, that he was hiding there to get her out quickly if she was rejected.

Now the only thing she regretted in the end was abandoning her flowers ... No, well, not quite.

And now she was there, on her first date, watching the little sunflower-filled meadow to which her girlfriend had brought her and her little sister to spend the afternoon together; Seeing the blonde hair of both sisters mingling with the flowers as they played was one of the most beautiful images she ever thought to see.

Wright adored flowers, he knew a lot about them, he knew about their symbolism, especially the sunflower, symbol of the sun and its meaning is love and admiration. But also happiness, vitality, positivity and energy.

He didn't know if Kohaku knew the language of flowers, but he made a nice gesture with her. He would have to find a way to thank her for this later.

"Luna!" Suika's call brought her out of her reverie, she blinked confused for a few moments, Kohaku was behind her, her little girl, looking at her with a strange look similar to that of a cat seeing an ant "Come and play with we!"

Her gaze connects with her girlfriend's for a few moments and an embarrassed smile at being so distracted, she should be there, not under that tree. She gets up quickly and accommodates her backpack on her trunk.

"I go!"


	3. Sanrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna expressed her wishes to buy merch, too bad Kohaku doesn't know what that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost not public xd  
> Save me for five minutes xd
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Hey?! Don't you know what Sanrio is ?!"

"Should?"

The taller girl pouts with puppy dog eyes as she hears her girlfriend's response, feeling a bit disappointed that she can't share her enthusiasm.

They were in Luna's room, alone in the highest house. Both had met for a sleepover and while they were eating ice cream in a kotatsu while watching movies, a Hello Kitty commercial ran and the American confessed her wishes to go to a Sanrio store, a pity her partner did not understand what she was referring to. .

"Sanrio is a Japanese company started by Shintaro Tsuji in 1960 that has licensed Kitty, Aggrestuko, Gadetama, My Melody, Kuromi, among others." The older one scratches her cheek with a slight blush, a mania she has when she's happy. "She even has a theme park! I have always wanted to go to one of her stores to buy Hello Kitty merch, although it sounds quite typical, unfortunately in the USA there is not so much." Kohaku looks at her without fully understanding, thinking that her girlfriend did not breathe when she said all that "since I came to Japan I am saving to go, although I do not know where it is, you would have to take me." He winked at her, but her blonde didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"Wouldn't your father buy you those things if you asked him for them?" "Luna was the darling of the family, so why was she complaining about the lack of budget?

"My mom convinced him that it was a bad idea." The hairy guy gave a soft smile at the memory of her, he felt so far away. "Despite how capable I can be, I can't against her. It was the first time she was against her buying merch like crazy" there she was, repeating another term she didn't know, Kohaku decided to ask.

"Merch?"

"Goods; like backpacks, towels, notebooks, pencils, clothes, toys and stuff. I dream of my Kitty robe." He pouted another. "You really didn't know what it was? You live here and it is quite famous, you have it very close."

"I did not know, I did not know it. I was never interested." Kohaku leaned back in the kotatsu due to the winter cold, curious because they were eating ice cream. "The only name I know is Kitty, but they introduced her at the same time as the Ninja Hatori, so I never saw him. In fact, I thought he was from your country."

Luna went blank when she heard the last thing, dropping the ice cream canister that, if it weren't for the blonde catching it before falling, would have dirtied the kotatsu.

"But if it's Japanese, the Yuko Shimizu design was launched here in 1974 and two years later in the United States." Kohaku was beginning to think that she was surrounded by otaku.

Senku and Chrome were science otakus; Yuzuriha of crafts; and now Moon of the plants and an anime for children.

"I didn't know, thanks for clarifying it and the new data."

The one with pink hair wondered how her girlfriend could be so lost in her things that she did not notice something that almost never goes unnoticed, she would have wanted to have the luck of her! She would not hesitate to ask her father for the thousands of items of her favorite character.

Unless her mother intervened, of course.

"Besides, aren't those things for little kids? It seems even for smaller than Suika."

"There's no age to stop wanting items from Kitty and go to Puroland!" The tallest one threw him a Keroppi plush, he looked old, but he was in very good condition.

Luna had already concluded that Kohaku had the soul of an adult born in the 60s and the body of an 18-year-old girl.

"I'm sorry I'm not up to date on that." The blonde smiles at him with pity, the one with pink hair lets out a sigh and leans against her chest looking for comfort. "I can go with you if you want."

"It's no joke if only I get excited about it." And, as if it were Dr. House, she turned on the spotlight "What if I teach you about all this ?! So we will both be together, have a good time and learn everything about Sanrio!" The girl raised her gaze a little to connect with Kohaku's, hoping to convey her enthusiasm.

"Will we learn?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I just know a little about them." It's not a big deal.

" _Luna, honey, honey, I'm the one who thought she was from the United States and you know each other until dates and everything, who of the two knows little here?"_ The pigtail thought, however, she accepted the American's suggestion, that she excitedly got up to look for her computer "Won't it be a lot of work to teach me all that in a way that I understand?"

"Do not underestimate me! I'm Luna, the capable girl! Teaching will not be difficult for me! "The tallest one returned, connected the computer to the television and began to look for something in it "first we will see Onegai My Melody, surely you will like Kuromi, she is more attached to the E-girl style you handle yourself."

Another modern term, Kohaku pursed her lips in confusion and at times she wanted to refrain from asking, she would give poor Luna a lot of work.

"E ... girl?"

Luna froze for a few moments, trying to assimilate the hesitant question.

"You do not know what it is?" She, she asked calmly, but internally panicking.

"No ..." Kohaku looked away, and they both had a collective thought.

_This is going to cost._


	4. Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a capable girl, she would manage to protect everyone, she just had to try harder.
> 
> True?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, her asshole servant was writing about the Tanabata thinking that they were thematic of day three and Oh! Surprise!  
> They are themed for day four! LPM WITH ME.
> 
> I had said that she would not entrust Senku's life to Luna but here I am, writing it as a medical student again xD I betrayed myself (?).
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Bring seven blue potions!" Fast!" As soon as she heard Ruri's scream, Luna ran like a soul that the devil takes straight to the warehouse and took out a box full of jars that she almost dropped due to her haste, her strength increased thanks to her practices with Gen and Ruri but she still didn't. be a lot "Francois, I need you to stay." That request threw her off a bit, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

He was in the clinic where Ruri, the best healer in town and the older sister of his girlfriend, attended, that day he played lessons with her and on the way he met Francois who was going to the same place to look for the medicines of the father of his master, they both arrived together.

When she finished arriving, the blonde soon ordered everyone to take a bottle and drink it as fast as she could, also to prepare two more rooms.

She didn't understand anything, what had they told the main healer to make her so scared? The desire to know how to read the crystal sphere intensified, what if she asked Gen if she could teach him to read it? The wizard might not be good at white magic, but he imagined he could handle it.

As they arranged the room with Turquoise she heard a loud slam of the door, Ruri called them and hearing the desperation in her voice only made the hairy one worry much more. She came out with her heart in her throat.

Red.

Luna can swear that she had never seen so much red in her short life. Senku spat blood, Kohaku could only gasp as he pressed his side and Gen ...

_Oh, by the gods, Gen ..._

"Turquoise, Amaryllis! Go with Kohaku! Jasper, Luna, treat Senku! Francois, stay on top of what we need! Ukyou, Yuzuriha, I need you inside." As soon as the indications were finished, everyone except Luna got to work, the girl couldn't believe what was happening, it was a dream, no, _no._

"Luna-sama." Francois called her taking her by the arm, he hadn't noticed that she was heading to the room where they had entered Kohaku "they will be fine, don't worry, go with Senku-sama."

The young girl only nodded shakily and in a hurry in another where Senku was. Before entering she noticed that Hyoga and Tsukasa were in the room.

She shouldn't be so distracted.

"What's wrong with him?" Hell, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm down, she could kill Senku at this rate. She took a deep breath focusing a little and proceeded to wash her hands quickly and put something on to cover her face, thankfully her hair was half tied up.

"Weak breathing in left lung, blood is pooling." Jasper frowned and handed a pair of gloves to her assistant, she accepted them quickly "The flow of magic is blocked. It has a stamp."

"What?" Luna caught the glove before it fell to the ground.

The clinic was so good because they worked using the flow of magic. This consisted in that a fine thread of healing magic would be transferred to the patient that was processed by the nervous system before it became part of it, helping to keep the body active while healing people, they managed to save many lives with this method.  
However, without the flow of magic they would be almost out in the open, they would have to rely on time and manual labor entirely.

Ruri divided them by magic potential, one would have to take care of the seal while another used the flow in parts when doing the manual work.  
If Senku was in danger without the magic flow, how would Kohaku and Gen be?

"Luna, you will have to take care of treating Senku." The albino's words alarmed the girl even more. "I'll try to break the seal."

"B-but I haven't treated anyone yet! I've only seen and studied theory, nothing more!" She gathers all the tools they would need while she talks, hell, where was the damn scalpel ?!

"You have no experience with stamps." She spoke loud and clear, so imposing that Luna could think clearly again and find the scalpel. "You know what to do in these cases and you have what it takes, Ruri-sama wouldn't have mentioned you if she didn't believe that." The eldest proceeds to remove the improvised bandages that were made on the boy and to clean the entire area where the young woman would work.

He was right, as kind and helpful as Ruri was, she would not include anyone who could not help and less in a situation as delicate as this, it was not who risks a person for the emotional well-being of another, it was not so irresponsible. 

"I will guide you and help you if something is difficult for you, you don't have to fear." Luna lets out an exhale before taking the syringe.

She would make it, Ruri and Jasper trusted her.

*★*

When Kohaku opened his eyes he found himself on a roof quite familiar to his liking, the roof of his sister's clinic, with his torso and shoulder covered in bandages. He didn't feel his legs.

The blonde tries to rejoin, however, small and thin hands rest on his healthy shoulder with all the gentleness and care in the world. She looks up, meeting the depths of the ocean in Luna's eyes that look at her disapprovingly, she looks tired.

"Luna ..." His voice comes out low, her throat hurts.

"Lie down, your wounds are not large, but deep, it consisted of closing them, we don't want them to open." She gently pushed her until he was completely cut into her bed. The voice of the tallest one sounded like a soft whisper, as if she feared disturbing the calm inside the room. "In addition to your side and shoulder, you also had a sprained left wrist and a sprained ankle, the loss of blood left you unconscious, fortunately they managed to remove your seal quickly, so you were not as weak as feared, you are amazing."

"Luna ..." she calls again, the apprentice just lets out a "Mmnh?" To show that she listens to her, why was she so off? Had something happened? "Senku ... Ge-Gen ..."

The tallest was surprised to hear her girlfriend say the name of her best friend without an insult to the pair, however she did not say anything, in those moments they could not joke.

"Senku is fine, we discovered that she had a cut on her lung, we had to operate on her to stop the bleeding." Luna sits on the chair next to the bed, she has a sheet over her, was the apprentice thinking of sleeping there? " blood transfusion and we made him drink red potions as soon as we managed to remove the seal. It was difficult, really difficult."

Kohaku can only give a worried look to the young woman, who huddles in the chair, raising her legs and pressing them against her body, curling up and covering herself with the sheet, how bad were the others for Luna not to be so active as it always has been? How terrible were her injuries?

"Gen is with Ruri." It's the only thing Luna knows about her teacher, confidant and first friend of hers as long as she has lived there.

After four tortuous hours inside the room, Yuzuriha left it only to call Francois and ask him if they could go to Turquoise to find more blood than they had stored, then went back in after giving one of the most exasperating news. of that day.

They still couldn't remove the seal, for the curse was on her chest, close to her heart.

That was the last Luna knew about Gen, but she didn't want to worry Kohaku any more than she already was. She just hoped her friend was okay.

"... How was the?" The taller girl asked, inquiring about how they had ended up in that horrible situation. Kohaku raises her left to the young man, who takes it quickly, letting out for a slight lapse of time how uneasy he was.

"An attack." Luna shuddered when Kohaku said those words. "The main objective was to get Senku's book, but they seemed more interested in killing Gen."

Did that mean that Asagiri was the real target? Do you want a famous wizard like him dead? So that? Is that book really that important?

"The book..."

"Gen has it." She guessed that Senku handed the book to the bicolor before falling in battle, those two have no remedy.

The girl with pink hair closes her eyelids feeling them burn immediately, she feels disgusted at not being able to sleep, but since she had been given the news of the mentalist's state she had not been able to stop worrying.

If only she had more experience she would have noticed before the cut in Senku's lung before she got worse again.  
If only she knew more she could have helped Jasper with the seal.  
If she knew more she could have helped Ruri with Gen.  
If only she knew more she could have protected her friends, her dear Kohaku.  
If she just ...

She remembers the time that Gen taught her to move her glasses, he spoke to him about he to deconcentrate her and be able to deceive her, but what she said was of complete interest to her manor.

Words are powerful, they just need to be used correctly to bring down kingdoms or control people. An argument given by a completely convinced person has more impact on someone hesitant than another who only says the most logical thing, but without being entirely rooted in the idea, the same happens when they try to convince you of something, the impact depends on how they tell you.  
When you repeat something to yourself, it is possible that you will be able to memorize it, you will remember it often and you could even convince yourself of it. It didn't always work, but it could happen.

Gen professed how much he trusted the power of words, for even spells could only be performed after being spoken.

Words moved the world.

"I will work very hard." She speaks to Kohaku, the girl just looks at the exhausted girl without knowing what to do or say to lull her, squeezes her hand and the one with pink hair returns it with a little more force. "I will make it powerful enough to protect them."

The young woman dropped a couple of tears that she quickly wiped away, she should not cry, she should remain calm and be available if any of her loved ones needed it.  
It was the path she wanted to follow, even if his mind was not willing to do so, she would convince herself no matter how long it took to assimilate it.

"Because I'm a capable girl!" His voice broken by her crying confirmed it.


	5. Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think that the stars and the river would be the witnesses of what they both felt and kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> * OoC.  
> * OC Elena, belonging to the precious MorganeDYenna on wattpad <3
> 
> Wattpad erased my Tanabata: 'v this is completely improvised xd
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luna walked around the room with the bouquet of flowers that was given to her, she always tried to get rid of it to be more comfortable, but Gen made it appear magically to give it to her again.

She manages to see Kohaku sitting at a table almost at the corner of the room and almost runs towards her, luckily she maintains her composure, she did not want to appear in those Facebook videos where people fell at the wedding and made a fool of themselves.  
Upon arrival, she notices the blonde's eyes closed, she is lying completely on the chair, as if nothing was asleep.

"I didn't see you earlier." The lower one opens her eyelids when she hears the melodious voice of the hairy one, the newcomer sits next to her "I thought you couldn't have come."

"How to miss one of the most anticipated weddings among group D? "The blonde smiles sideways between closing her eyelids. "I don't miss this for the world."

"Please, I know that you would have trained with Tsukasa instead of being here." Luna pouts and Kohaku laughs, he's right, there was no denying it "look at him, there she is, next to Nikki."

The blonde directs her gaze to the long-haired adult from afar, she was chatting pleasantly with Nikki and the other girl, Minami.

"They make a beautiful couple." She could only say her, the smile of the blonde in the red dress looked radiant.

"Who? Nikki and Tsukasa?" She turned to see the tallest one curious, where did she come from pairing those two? Kirisame and Momiji were more real than that.

"Do not! Minami and Tsukasa! Where did you get that I was going to match those two ?! Kirisame is more likely to forgive Homura than that!"

"I thought the same!"

They both smile feeling like they were in high school, when Kirisame was annoyed with Homura and the problems that until now he continued to have attention in the last mentioned had not occurred. Ah, what a good time.

"It's been a long time since that, hasn't it?" The blonde looks for her sharp-eyed black friend of hers, finding her accompanying Amaryllis and Mozu “we have all changed, eight years have passed."

"It doesn't seem like it, for me it was yesterday the day Senku was thrown into the river." Kohaku laughs loudly at the memory, seeing the scientist all wet was one of the best memories of his life.

"Oh, and when Hyoga slipped down the school stairs, I never laughed so much!" Skipping the fact that the peliplatinate sprained his foot, if he was funny.

"When Suika, Mirai, and Namari threw a melon at that cop!" Of course they fled, but they almost got caught, narrowly escaped.

"And, and, Ukyo trying to help Elena skate!" That was the last straw.

The laughter of both women did not take long to attract the attention of the entire room, it was not very normal so many laughs at a wedding. The aforementioned Elena observes Ukyou covering her face, something she does in an embarrassing moment, what has she heard to make her look like this?

"I'm glad you came, you seemed very busy lately." The one with pink hair speaks calmer now, smiling sweetly at the blonde who blushes slightly, she avoids eye contact subtly "when I found you you looked terribly tired."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't refuse those offers." The blonde leans back on the table. "They were pretty good, thanks to them I bought you a good gift."

"You know it wasn't necessary." Growls the hairy girl.

"I wanted to do it. And don't refute me." Luna lets out air, it seems that she was going to refute him.

They are both silent, enjoying each other's presence, something they used to do when they were just teenagers and thought there were no problems.  
But things change, relationships are not what they were before and they grew more and more distant, it was inevitable.

"Luna, come!" Gen's call makes both of them turn, the bicolor boy smiles radiantly next to Senku, who only kept his eyelids closed with a discreet smile.

"I go!" the tallest one rises from the chair smiling "we will continue talking later." She - then she started to move towards where they had called her, but a hand from her stops him, it is Kohaku's hand.

"Luna," the blonde's voice sounds lower than usual, so he has to get closer to her, "congratulations on your wedding." Kohaku's smile is small, shy, conveys warmth.

The bride smiles brightly at the congratulations from her best friend, she thought Kohaku would never do it.

"Thanks!"

And the resplendent girl leaves, leaving the blonde in the shadows.

*★*

Kohaku complained about three things.

The first; not having enjoyed his high school more, he admitted that it was not his best time when it came to grades and that, but it was the time he enjoyed the most with his friends. I wish I could have made better use of it.

The second; not being able to give herself a slightly long break, but it was a wish she couldn't fulfill, her job wouldn't let her and even though there was no use in lamenting, there she was, doing it, at least she wanted to drink a damn drop of soda, but the next morning she would have work, I couldn't.

Third; to keep the 'I like you' for so many years that he could never say to Luna since high school.

Yes, they were 8 damn years where she did not overcome the pink-haired one, and although she felt that the intensity of the feelings decreased, that did not mean that it hurt. And the wedding only accentuated the pain.  
A single tear came from between her closed eyelids.

It was the fucking rejection she expected but never dared to receive.

"Did you come here to cry, Leona?" His eyelids drop open at the mocking voice at her back. She turns to see Senku's smiling face, lets out a snort. "What did you expect, that it was Luna?"

"Shut." She doesn't make an effort to hide the tremor in her voice, Senku advances to sit next to her. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"You left without leaving any room, I texted Gen saying you were feeling bad and I took you home." She appreciates the intention, thinking that Elena would have to be bribed later "but come to the river to cry? I thought you didn't like being seen as weak."

"No one here knows me." She says and Senku lets out a laugh, she frowns "and your excuse was very poor considering that Elena was among the guests."

Senku is silent for a few moments, then she hears him chirping to which she laughs.

"I'll bribe her later." They had to, she, being the great observer that she was, she knew precisely why they had left. Too bad she was too honest sometimes.

They are silent for a while, she does not stop watching the river, remembering those moments when she was a girl who only thought about helping her friend make a rocket, where she did not have to worry about the rest.  
Damn she wanted to be a girl again.

"Would you have told Gen you loved him?" She asks trying to get a second opinion, she thought that maybe Senku hadn't realized her feelings too late.

Luna and Gen had been dating for five years.

"I didn't tell him because I knew he would answer me." Senku looks up at the sky, feeling a bit melancholy. "It wasn't worth spitting."

And the sob she contained finally came out.

Senku can feel how the blonde leans her face on her shoulder seeking comfort, one that he could not give him being in the same situation, he neither he knew what to do to get rid of that damn lump in his throat.

Hell, that's why I thought relationships were a nuisance, it was quite distracting and they didn't leave you alone unless you were reciprocated or rejected, and that took a lot of time from your daily routine, I had to be very focused not to be distracted by nonsense.

Both are hurt, but they only have the silence and empathy that they felt for each other, because neither dared to face the rejection head-on.

The calm river and the stars were witnesses of the painful feeling in both adults.


	6. Forest/Sun & Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a storm in Luna's blue eyes, a storm to which no one knows how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized very late that I could not develop the idea that I had xdxd  
> I had to improvise again: 'v  
> I will change it at some point?
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language.

Gen's growls intensify when he sees a human silhouette approaching, his gaze collides with light blue eyes and her tail twitches, he faces the semi-unconscious girl and takes a fighting stance.

He doesn't show it but he's really afraid, afraid of not being able to protect Luna, afraid of not being able to take care of the student and her friend.  
Kohaku is the strongest heir among the children of the sun, if she was the one who had done that to hers, her king could not do anything, even with her magic, he was not compared to her.

"It's me, Kohaku." The blonde speaks raising her hand but there is no answer, the little fox keeps his gaze steady and his claws out, attentive to every one of her movements "I'm not going to hurt her, Gen, save your claws."

Mal, the blonde gave a fucking command, Gen's gaze sharpens and he leans in further, ready to jump in and slice her neck.

"Come closer and you won't have a chance to see the sun again." The little fox feels the clear rays of the sunset that filtered through the branches of the trees pierce his bones, he takes a step back when he notices that his mistress is stirred a little "Go away!"

"I won't hurt them, it's me, the girl who always bothered you that you were a bat." The blonde's hand begins to tremble, she tries to get a little closer, but backs away as she dodges the guardian's claws. "Gen!"

"I'll take care of her, me and the others." The body of the bicolor begins to tremble, he curses having exhausted his magic in the fight against Mozu, that traitor "We don't need his people. Get out, damn it, get out!"

"Please, why don't you let me get close ?!" You know me, you know Senku! You know we haven't done anything!" Finally the blonde explodes, feeling frustrated by the bad treatment with which they were being received for a few years, her voice sounds broken.

"One of their own murdered our king!" When those words come out of the servant Kohaku tenses, she knew it was a taboo subject among the people of light, but an injustice to her kingdom "How do you want us to treat them the same ?! It doesn't matter if Senku-chan is on her side! We are not like you!"

"Gen ..." The princess's soft call to him made him suddenly shut up, realizing something he really always wanted to ignore, one that broke his and Kirisame's mask.

How much the loss of the king affected them.

Xeno always treated the children of heaven as his own children, he gave them a home and educated them, he did not hesitate to help them when something was difficult for them, he even encouraged them when they lost against Stanley! The blond-haired man was always like a father, a brother, a friend to the whole kingdom of the night, no matter how many times he said it was to help him create objects or later not be able to refuse to be guinea pigs, everyone knew that Xeno had a big heart.

That justice was not done was something that had very marked the inhabitants of the kingdom and its other king, because they continued looking for the culprit.

"Let him come closer, please." Sensing the frustration of her leaving, Gen just stepped away from between the girl with the blond hair with pink tips and the one with the blue eyes. The man only thought about how sweet his mistress was so as not to be rejected after what had happened.

Gen knew perfectly well that it had not been Kohaku, she was very pure like Senku, they could not abandon someone, much less kill him.  
But with the royal family in mourning and them without finding a culprit, he felt the desire to retaliate with someone and the victims were his friends from the kingdom of light, those from the enemy kingdom.

"Luna." Kohaku hugs her in front of Gen's eyes, the fox lowers her tail showing calm, he had lowered his guard "By all the stars, you are hurt." The young blonde looks among her things for some bandages, thank goodness Senku forced her to carry a saddlebag.

Tears are about to come out of the eyes of the heiress of the sun, feeling guilty about what was happening around her, if only they could convince their people that the kingdom of light was not as perfect as it was proposed they could. help do something.

She feels the soft touch of the first princess's hand on her cheek, the seas in her eyes seem fierce, as if it were a storm. She doesn't say anything and that makes Kohaku not dare to say anything, she doesn't know what to say. This in front of the fox's gaze.

"I'm sorry ..." she says finally as you take his hands. Luna just closes her eyelids allowing Kohaku to take care of her, she has not been together like that for a long time.

"There is nothing to forgive." The tightness in Kohaku's chest fades, she remains silent, but with a slight smile on her face.

The guardian is tempted to leave his animal form to take a little break and leave them alone, but he feels the presence of other people approaching where they were, the shadows of the forest tell him so. He knows who they are, so he prefers to stay that way.

"Kohaku!" Senku's scream is heard around the place, Kohaku relaxes even more and draws the attention of the first heir of the sun.

While they are being helped he feels the gaze of the green-haired man on his back, but he doesn't want to face it, he doesn't feel capable, not now, not for a long time.  
He doesn't want to see the king's reflection in Senku.


	7. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoiled ice cream was a good excuse to ask for her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream really has no relevance xdxd  
> As the synopsis says it was just an excuse xD.
> 
> Slightly hand in hand with "Wedding".
> 
> Enjoy it!

Kirisame had always been incredibly active, she couldn't stay still no matter how much she wanted, that had gotten her into various problems both for her and for Mozu, hers, her brother, a brat just as hyperactive as her.

From time to time her other friends were also involved in her problems, but nothing that could not be fixed.

But the last straw for her was when they had to take her to the hospital after she broke her leg at the age of thirteen.

The scolding that the mother of the jets hit the whole group of her friends was legendary, especially since Homura ended up involved and promised to visit her every day of her recovery to the joy of Kirisame. The others also promised to visit her and some called her lucky because she would not have to go to school.

So now she was there, leaning out of her bedroom window to see if she could find something to spend time gossiping with before Homura arrived.

She only watched the street more to distract herself, she had already done homework, drawn (or tried), written, surfing social media, watching television and was seriously considering watching One Piece to kill her boredom. Damn her idiocy when she fell from that tree in school, only those things happened to her.

After a few minutes of seeing someone passing by on the street, she can distinguish a pink hair adorned with stars moving towards her (well, towards the entrance of her house) and is greatly relieved.  
She is nothing more and nothing less than Luna, one of her best friends. And that meant that if Luna came, Amaryllis too!

She and Amaryllis lived by getting involved in her problems trying to cover her, a large part of the scolding saved was thanks to the girl with the golden eyes and the one with short hair with bangs.

They were the unicorn team (named after Luna)! If one fell, they all fell!

Kirisame lets out a slight smile on her serious face, her friends always managed to make her day, no matter if Momiji appeared or not, with Luna or Amaryllis she was enough and left over for life.

Returning to reality, she had seen Luna approach with a large bag in hand, she was intrigued by its contents, it looked quite large to be the usual typical snacks, what could it be? She also ate a popsicle, she wanted ice cream, she had craved it.

However, before she can raise her voice to get her friend's attention, the black-haired girl can witness how Luna trips against another person who was running past and falls to the pavement in a thud, the bag breaks and spills her interior all over the floor. The ice cream falls off.

What scared the sharp-eyed one the most was not even hearing a moan from her friend, she simply stayed there, on the ground, without finishing reacting.  
She makes a futile attempt to get up, her mother taking away anything nearby that will help her mobility.

"Are you okay?! "A woman's frightened voice interrupts her frustrated attempts and she leans out the window again. "I'm really sorry!"

And presence as Luna, after coming out of a shock, enters another when she sees that the person with whom she had collided was neither nothing more nor nothing less than a blonde with light eyes. Kirisame rolls her eyes.

God, and they called her a lesbian.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you." Lie, it wasn't right. The sharp-eyed one notices that Luna begins to gather the goodies that hadn't gotten dirty, noticing the hole in the bag in which she brought them "oh, shit."

"Let me help you." The blonde takes out another bag of who knows where and she also begins to collect the candy, noticing the ice cream on the floor. "I ruined your ice cream."

"What? Oh no, it's nothing! "The dangerous she quickly denies with her face, still picking up her things "I was the clumsy one not to notice."

"Silly stuff." When they finally finish picking up, the blonde hands him the bag. "Let me make it up to you, please." The blonde smiles slightly, it seems that the ice cream thing is really a cheap excuse to get to know her more. "Believe me, I'll insist as much as I can."

"Hey?! I ... "The taller girl shyly raised her cheek, a habit when she was nervous "I have to go somewhere now, I can't. I'm sorry."

Kirisame could hear her conversation clearly, why were they speaking so loudly? That was even rude.  
... Wait, Luna just declined the invitation ?! Do not!

"Oh ..." The look of the one with the ponytail lowers to the ground for a few moments, however she raises it again with revitalized energy, how ...? "Then you have to exchange numbers to agree on a day, I'll pay you that frozen."

"Yes!" And Luna pulled her cell phone out of her sweater pocket at lightning speed.

After giving their number, sending messages and some strange introductions, both girls decide that it is time to separate, agreeing to communicate later.

The jet wants to scold her for giving her personal number to a stranger, however she ignores the fact of her when she sees her happily entering her house.

She surely neither she nor she remembers the blow she had just given herself, that thought makes Kirisame laugh.

"With what Kohaku, huh?" It's the first thing she says when she sees the red-haired girl enter through her bedroom door, her face may remain serious, but her voice has a little hint of amusement. She laughs a little more when she sees that pink hue on Luna's cheeks.

She would get revenge for all those times when she was teased with Momiji.


	8. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing things illegal and under the stars, they agree on how they wanted their ideal first kiss to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I fell asleep!  
> I don't know if it also applies to motorcycles, but in Japan it is against the law that two people share a bicycle, I suppose it is only in that vehicle, but ... I needed an excuse xD.
> 
> Remember: English is NOT my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Luna always loved to get involved in everything that Kohaku liked, she loved to help her girlfriend in everything possible and accompanied her everywhere as long as the blonde gave the okay. Anyone would think that she had no problem with the ponytail's actions.

But yes, there were things that she did not like, such as when she got involved in the occasional fight to defend her or Senku from bullies, for example, in those moments what she had to do was check the status of the victim and get him out as much as possible. as soon as possible from there to avoid being involved in the fight any more than they already were. It didn't happen often because they were usually accompanied by strong people, but sometimes they were careless.

Also the times when her girlfriend argued with Kirisame, it was unquestionable not to support the jet as she was her best friend but she was also with the blonde, so she fled whenever that happened.

Or also when the blonde is too lazy, her parents (ahem, Xeno dad, her father Stanley hers always laughs) are always shocked when they hear her say "not so fancy" words.

Oh, and the biggest:  
Ride a motorcycle.

The pink-haired girl is terrified of the vehicle, she seems unsafe and the speeds that she can reach are insane. She worries that Kohaku is going around on that quiet motor bike, she never got on one and she wouldn't do it no matter how much her girlfriend begged him.

Or so she thought.

She and the one in the ponytail went on a date to the beach to celebrate her anniversary, however, night fell on them in the blink of an eye.  
Luna was desperate, it would take a long time to arrive on the subway and her parents would kill her (ahem, Father Stanley, Dad Xeno would defend her tooth and nail with the power of science), Kohaku had suddenly disappeared, had he thrown her down? She was afraid! He would die for sure!

"Luna!" He hears the call of her girlfriend and she does not hesitate to go to the origin of her voice, finding the blonde leaning on a motorcycle with two helmets on the handlebars.

And Luna realized that she had been cornered, Kohaku distracted her so that she would not notice how the day was going.

Of course not. Do not!

"Kohaku! Where are you that I do not see you?!" The tallest one turns to avoid seeing the blonde.

"Oh, come on! Nothing will happen to you, I'm the one driving!" Kohaku approaches the hairy girl to face her this time, she wouldn't take "no" for an answer!

"Do not! It is dangerous and illegal! I will not be an accessory to this!" The girl starts to walk towards the station, she is tempted to accept because of the rush to get home early, but she didn't want to go to jail either!

"Luna!" The blonde starts the motorcycle and advances to the highest, it is not much, only a few meters "please, I promise you that nothing will happen to us, it is safe and reliable, I am the driver, don't you trust me?"

The blue-eyed girl turns around pouting, that was blackmail!

"I do trust you, but ..." the older woman adjusts her sweater and plays with the edges of the garment, "just, I don't like it."

"Come on ..." the lowest of her only takes one of her hands, gently holding it and bringing it to her lips, kissing her gently "if you can't stand it I'll stop and pay for the taxi."

With a flushed face and palpable shame, Luna lets go of Kohaku, puts on a helmet and gets on the motorcycle with difficulty, knowing the victory smile that the blonde surely has on her face, that was emotional blackmail! It was a very low plan, surely Gen's doing!

The motorcycle starts to move at a moderate speed after the blonde put on her helmet, it was neither very fast nor very slow, but it still made the hairy one quite uncomfortable, who clung to Kohaku's body looking for safety .

She admitted that the cold hitting her face felt pretty good, the wind blowing her hair thanks to the speed was incredible, however, that didn't make her change her mind about the vehicle, plus she was paranoid about being seen by a patrol car. , I'd be in serious trouble if that happened.

"Know?!" Kohaku raises his voice to be heard, the thousands of possibilities that go through Luna's mind stop. "I would like to kiss you right now!"

"Don't even think about it after giving me this hard time!" The taller one resists the urge to pinch her girlfriend, she doesn't want to distract her any more than she already is.

"I know! It will be at another time! A more comfortable and epic one, on a plain, with flowers and with others shouting "Long live the brides!"" The blonde has high expectations about how her first kiss as a couple would be, which infects the pink-haired one, it would be one so beautiful that her children would sing it to their grandchildren and these to their children and thus pass on from generation to generation !

"It will be the best first kiss ever!" She - she looks up at the sky, meeting the stars that seem to be brighter than normal.

Luna thinks it's not THAT bad to get on a motorcycle after that conversation, maybe she can do it again.  
But she just didn't want to do it again.


End file.
